Book of Challenges
by Lilacstream99
Summary: My place where I hold all of my challenges, one-shots, and poems for forums I'm on. I work really hard on these, so please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Sympathy

**Challenge for CookieClan.**

**Sympathy**

The strongest emotion I remember from when I was alive was sympathy. Sympathy for the least loved apprentice in the Clan.

Scarpaw.

I felt so bad for him. His mother had died, his father left the Clan. He was alone, and I thought that I could be his friend.

It turns out that decision saved his life.

You want me to tell you? Ok then. Here goes.

It all started when Fernstar declared battle with WindClan. Scarpaw's mother, Moonwhisker, was a part of the patrol. We were held in suspense all night. It was impossible to sleep.

The next morning our Clan came back defeated, and Moonwhisker was dead. Scarpaw's wails reached StarClan that day.

His father, a warrior named Twistedtail, was so distraught he left the Clan, claiming to have nothing to live for. Scarpaw was alone in the Clan, the two who loved him the most gone.

That's when it began. The sympathy. Scarpaw needed a friend, and even though I didn't know him one bit, I knew I could help.

I started by asking him if he wanted to hunt with me.

"Hey, Scarpaw," I started my saying.

He looked at me gloomily. "Hey Willowpaw."

I gulped and gathered my courage. "Do you want to hunt with me?"

His head snapped around, staring at me in surprise. He was a bit of an outcast, so this was something he didn't hear every day.

"Um, uh, ok?"

We set off, chatting and catching birds. We ended up coming home with enough fresh kill for the entire Clan. I concluded that Scarpaw and I were a good team, and decided to stick around.

We hunted together every day, and were a great team. Finally, one day, Scarpaw asked the big question.

"Willowpaw? Are we friends?"

"Yes, I believe we are," I replied, and I meant it. I was proud to call Scarpaw a friend.

Once Scarpaw and I became friends, the other apprentices became wary of me too. Scarpaw was avoided because he was a bit deformed, with a big scar across his face and patches of fur missing. No one remembers how he got these, but they keep well back.

I didn't care, though. Scarpaw needed a friend, and I would be one. A good, good friend.

Even though he had company now, he was still sad and gloomy. I tried to cheer him up, making funny faces and distracting him. He would laugh at first, but the gloom would cover him once again. It was awful to watch. I felt like I was powerless against his sadness and loss, and the sympathy only grew.

He told me not to worry about him, not to feel the sympathy, but I couldn't help it. He was a strong, brave cat, and it didn't seem right for him to act that way.

All I wanted was for Scarpaw to be happy, and I knew he could tell. He just didn't have enough strength to carry on. It broke my heart.

He told me he appreciated my efforts, but that it didn't help. He felt that no one loved him in the world. It made me cry.

The day I did the bravest thing I ever did was a rainy day in newleaf. I was grooming Scarpaw's patchy fur when he suddenly stood up and headed towards the entrance. I stood up to follow, but he turned and stopped me with a paw.

"I want to be alone," he said.

He then walked out of camp, the rain pouring, leaving me alone.

I knew I should have respected his wish, but I just couldn't leave him, so I followed him. On the sly, of course. I tracked Scarpaw to the boarder, then saw him cross into ShadowClan territory, a tail length from the lake, where he could walk without being challenged. Curious, I silently followed him. Luckily, he was distracted and wasn't looking for others.

He went al the way through ShadowClan, and stopped at the halfbridge in RiverClan land. He stepped on to it, walked to the end, and gazed into the swollen lake.

"This is the end," I heard him whisper, then step off the end.

"Scarpaw!" I screamed, and dove in after him. He wasn't trying to swim away, just sinking deeper. I grabbed him by the scruff and pushed him on to the halfbridge, but by then I didn't have enough strength to pull myself up. I struggled, gazing up at Scarpaw's worried face and grasping for his open paw, but I simply couldn't. I sank underwater, the air running out of my lungs and my fission going black.

I watched my mourning from my new place in StarClan that night, and Scarpaw's cries reached me that night. I was sad to leave him, but I reminded myself I would be with him always.

I thought that now that Scarpaw had lost me, he would try to commit suicide again for sure. But he didn't. He tried really hard to be happy, to be strong, to be everything I wanted him to be. I couldn't be prouder. He began bonding with my sister, Whitemist, and that's when I knew he was truly happy.

The greatest honor was when the deputy, Scarfur, became leader. I was selected to give him a life, since I was the reason he was there that day. It was a great honor, and if chose wisely.

When he arrived, I waited patiently in line behind Moonwhisker, who was giving a life for wise choices. Scarfur was regretful to part with his mother, but it was my turn now.

When I appeared, he squealed like a kit.

" Willowpaw!"

I shook my head playfully. "Not now, silly, I have a life to give you!" I then leaned forward and rested my muzzle on his head.

"I give you a life for sympathy."


	2. Revenge

**Challenge for CookieClan**

**Revenge**

Since the beginning I was different. Excluded. Thrust to the side to make way for my sister. My sister was perfect. I simply was not. While her golden coat that earned her her name was admired by all, my white fur was looked down on and scorned. I shone like a light, a light everyone else was determined to put out.

My mother loved my sister more than me, and I never knew my father. There were rumors he was a rouge, a rouge my idiot mother fell for. The Clan always mocked me for it, but never my sister. My perfect, stupid sister. I was the outcast, sitting in the shadows, excluded by all.

When we became apprentices, my sister got the best mentor, naturally. The warrior who had saved the clans from dogs a moon before, the new clan deputy. She was ecstatic, though I wasn't surprised. My mentor, on the other paw, was the oldest senior warrior in the Clan. I was his last apprentice before he moved to the elder's den. And from the way he looked at me, I could tell he just wanted to get this over with. He wanted nothing to do with me and my jealousy.

Since my pathetic mentor was a crippled elder, I couldn't do anything except stupid border patrols, and in leafbare, nothing at all. The Clan always shunned me for never bringing back prey, said that it was my fault the Clan was starving. I was mocked when defeated in battle for lack of training. I was a laughing stock in the Clan.

When I became a warrior, my sister and I received the same suffix to our name, though it fit her better. When she received her name, our mother was watching and shouting her name, but when it was my turn, I glanced over my shoulder to see her chatting with the she-cat next to her. The grudge was set. After all, my sister shone in the Clan, and I was pushed to the side. Everyone loved her, loved her, loved her, and it made me sick. I needed revenge. Revenge on all who made me feel insignificant.

I was picked on, bossed around. Everyone taunted me for my poor catches and weak fighting. So I trained myself. I began to sneak out at night, battle the ferns, the brambles, the trees. I sharpened my claws on the woods, training myself. Training myself because they didn't care enough for me.

When our mother died, I didn't mourn. She deserved it. She loved my sister, not me. She pushed my into the shadows. While everyone wept that night, I felt a rush of satisfaction. But I hadn't gotten revenge, not yet.

My sister could never figure out why I was so bitter. The stupid moron. She always giggled at me and said, "Wow, your name really precedes you!" I grew angrier, and the angrier I got, the stronger I became.

The final blow came when my sister was chosen as deputy. That stupid little brat didn't deserve it. Not only was she loved, loved more that me, but she was now to become Clan leader. Well, not if I could help it. I had lived in the shadows my entire life, smothered by her beauty and glory. It was her time to fall. It was her time to feel my pain.

They all mocked my appearance, laughed at my skills, thought I could never by better that Goldenheart. Well, look who's laughing now! They will pay, they will ALL pay, for I will show them how it feels to be in such pain. I, Frozenheart, will get my revenge.


	3. Fishing

**Challenge for CookieClan**

**Fishing**

"I caught one, I caught one!"

Ripplepaw's cry split the air, sending water rippling and scaring my fish away. I sighed, frustrated. We needed to catch three before the end of the day, or else we didn't pass our mid-apprenticeship assessments.

"Stop worrying, Mossypaw. We'll pass. Just keep trying."

I scoffed. "Only if you shut up."

Ripplepaw rolled his eyes and flipped his fish on to the shore. He then stooped back over the pond.

I tried to scoop up more fish, but I was hopeless. We already had two, and the sun was about an hour away from setting. Determined, I scooped at the water, falling in with a splash. Ripplepaw giggled as a fish flopped off my head and on the shore.


	4. Battle Against the Twolegs

**Challenge for CookieClan**

**Battle Against the Twolegs**

Petalpaw jumped up and down. She was very excited. Her leader, Harestar, was proclaiming battle, and she was on the patrol. Well, most of the Clan was, but she didn't care. It was her first battle, and she couldn't wait.

"I'm going to battle! I'm going to battle!" she squealed as she hopped around in circles.

"Calm down, Petalpaw," her mentor, Sparrowheart, said. "You have to sleep."

"I can't sleep," she cried. "I can't wait for my first battle!"

Sparrowheart rolled his eyes. "If you don't sleep, you don't get to go to your first battle. Now rest up!"

"Yes Sparrowheart," Petalpaw chanted, and skipped over to her nest.

She curled up in her nest in between her best friends and littermates, Mallowpaw and Twigpaw.

"This is going to be great, isn't it?" she sighed, dreaming about the day to come.

"Oh heck yeah!" Mallowpaw shouted, gaining annoyed looks from the warriors. "We will so win," she continued, a little quieter.

Twigpaw shifted in his nest. "I'm not so sure," he replied after a while. "I don't think its a good idea, fighting the-"

"Oh relax, Twigpaw," Petalpaw interrupted. "We are so prepared. After all, they have no right to be on our land."

"I-I-I guess so," Twigpaw stammered.

"Come on guys," Mallowpaw mewed, "let's get some shut eye. We need to rest up for tomorrow."

Petalpaw murmured in agreement and turned over in her nest. Her eyes closed, and her dreams were filled with victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Petalpaw was awake before Sparrowheart had to wake her up. She and Mallowpaw bounded into the clearing where Harestar was gathering his early rising warriors.

"Ah," he commented when he saw Mallowpaw and Petalpaw. "Excited, are we?"

"Yes sir!" they yelped in unison, scrambling to where their mentors were standing.

"Well, that leaves only Twigpaw and we are ready to go."

"I'm coming," called a gloomy voice, and Twigpaw plodded over to his mentor.

"Good," Harestar meowed. "WindClan, let's go!"

The group walked over the moor until they reached a nice, grassy spot where twolegs were gathered in the morning light. They all carried odd sticks, and were whacking strange little balls around, aiming at little holes they had put in precious WindClan land.

"Aha, they are here," Harestar hissed. "WindClan, ATTACK!" He then leaped out of the heather, the rest of the Clan following.

Petalpaw leaped in excitement. The battle against the twolegs was finally here! She watched the warriors leap at twolegs, scratching their hairless legs and sending them yowling in pain.

She spotted Mallowpaw in the throng and hurried to help her. She instinctively fell in with her sister, matching her blow for blow. They had captured a big twoleg, and was slowly pushing him back, back towards their sleeping monster. It's blood sprayed Petalpaw's face, but she didn't care. The twoleg finally got in the monster and went off, stopping a few fox lengths away to call to the test of them.

The other twolegs were being beaten, much to Petalpaw's delight. She spotted Twigpaw and his mentor, Leafspring together, and motioned to Mallowpaw to help. The sisters sprang towards the twoleg and scratched it's legs.

Then the battle turned around.

The twoleg reached into the pouch on its back and pulled out one of the long sticks. It then aimed at the cats and swung. The other twolegs caught on and took their sticks out too, attacking the warriors.

Petalpaw ran away, scared. The other warriors were doing the same. Suddenly, they were losing to these twolegs and their weapons.

Petalpaw shook her head. We can't lose now, she thought. We can't give up. This is our home!

She turned around, spronging at the nearest twoleg, ignoring Sparrowheart's protests. Many warriors had been hit with these sticks already, but Petalpaw kept running. When she neared the twoleg, she raked her claws across his legs, causing it to turn and look at her. It's eyes narrowed, and it swung the stick. Petalpaw felt a stinging pain on her forehead, the all went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Petalpaw awoke in the medicine den. "What-what happened?" She asked, trying to ignore her pounding headache.

"Shh," the medicine cat, Milknose, whispered, pushing her back down. Petalpaw noticed then all the other warriors in the den with injuries.

"We lost, didn't we?" she asked.

Milknose purred. "Yes young one. But don't worry, Harestar said he is planning a new strategy, and will attack again when everyone has recovered."

Petalpaw sat up excitedly. She couldn't wait for the next battle.


	5. I Remember

**Challenge for CookieClan**

**I Remember**

I remember you

Remember

Like I saw you

Yesterday

I remember you

Remember

When I first saw you

That night

The night was cold

The moon was bright

My heart was gold

That cold, cold night

I remember you

Remember

When I talked to you

That night

I remember you

Remember

When I loved you

That night

We were so young

But love was true

I always wanted to run

Right after you

But I was of oaks

And you were of streams

Against the code

Were our wild dreams

I remember you

Remember

When I met you

At the trees that night

We climbed the oaks

And played up high

Thought it was a joke

But it meant more inside

One night it was

But the deed was done

Patter of paws

And you were gone

I remember you

Remember

When I asked you

To remember me

The kits came soon

But keep them I couldn't

I gave them to you

Even though I knew I shouldn't

My heart was crushed

But I loved you

The night was hushed

As I thought of you

I remember you

Remember

When the rocks fell on you

And took you away forever

My one true love

Taken away

I love you Oakheart

And that's how it will stay

Love, Bluestar


	6. Say Yes

**Challenge for NerdClan**

**Say Yes**

X Roseglow X

"Come on, Roseglow!" Rowanwing called from the front of the line of cats. "We're going to be late for the Gathering!"

I chuckled. Rowanwing could be so impatient sometimes. "MoorClan, StreamClan, and PineClan won't start without us, you know," I called to him. "I just want to take my time. Our territory is so beautiful this time of year."

Rowanwing hesitated, but dropped back to the end of the line with me. "Ok then," he mumbled, pressing his fur up against mine. I looked away, glancing at all the pretty flowers and trying to ignore Rowanwing's body against mine.

I know it sounds rude, but it's not what it seems. Rowanwing is a very nice tom. In fact, he may just be my best friend. But I don't like him _that_ way. I don't like him the way he likes me.

We emerged from the forest, and the island came into view. The bodies of cats were visible even from here. As we descended down the hill, Rowanwing stuck right next to me.

Once we reached the shore and crossed the bridge, we walked into the clearing, taking a seat next to some nice looking StreamClan cats while our leader, Beechstar, took his place on the leader's tree.

"Now only PineClan remains to come," the MooreClan leader, Rabbitstar, announced matter-of-factly. I turned to Rowanwing, smirking.

"Told you we wouldn't be late!" I chanted in his ear.

"Okay, okay," he hissed, batting me away with a paw. "I was wrong!"

I laughed, turning around to see the StreamClan warrior I was sitting next to staring at me.

"Um, hi," I said, staring at him warily.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," he meowed sheepishly, turning away. I felt a little sorry for him.

"Its ok," I purred. "I'm Roseglow."

He turned back to look at me, eyes bright. "I'm Reedheart."

"Hi Reedheart," I smiled. _Wow, _I thought to myself. _He's handsome. With those dark green eyes and beautiful brown fur... What am I saying?! He's from StreamClan! _Reedheart began to say something, but luckily PineClan walked in, and the Gathering began.

"Everything is well in OakClan," Beechstar announced. "Our queen Goldenmoon her kits, Bramblekit, Poppykit, and Heatherkit!"

As the crown called out the kits names, I turned to Reedheart. "Those kits are my sister's kits!" _Stupid,_ I scolded myself. _He doesn't care about my sister's kits!_ I turned the other way, embarrassed, but Reedheart put his paw on my shoulder to stop me.

"Tell me about them."

My eyes brightened. "Well, Heatherkit is my personal favorite. She is so bouncy, she could almost be a rabbit! And Bramblekit is hilarious! He's the one who gave her the nickname Bouncykit! Poppykit, on the other hand, is the quietest kit I've ever met, but she cracks the best jokes."

Reedheart laughed, which made me feel all warm inside. He had the funniest laugh, like the bubble of a river over rocks. "You know," he said, "my mother just had another littler..."

We talked the entire night. He had the funniest stories about his sister, Creampelt, the she-cat he was sitting with. We went on and on, barely hearing any of the announcements the other leaders gave.

And then the moment I had been dreading came; the Gathering was over.

"Come on, Roseglow, we have to go!" Rowanwing called from the rest of OakClan.

I sighed. "I have to go. See you next moon?"

"I don't think I could wait that long," Reedheart mewed, much to my surprise. "Meet me tomorrow night, at the Moonpool?"

I thought for a minute. I'm not stupid, and I knew this was against the warrior code. But Reedheart, he was smart, cute, funny... one night couldn't hurt, right?

"I'll be there," I decided. I smiled at him one last time, before turning to join Rowanwing and the rest of the Clan.

X Reedheart X

_I can't believe she said yes, _I thought happily. _She is so pretty, with those sky-blue eyes, and reddish fur, ahh. She's really something._

_"_Reedheart. REEDHEART!" I turned to see Creampelt looking at me. "I've been saying you're name the entire trip home. Are you ok?"

I looked at her. "What do you mean? I was just thinking."

"About Roseglow?"

I blushed, ears flattening. "No!"

Creampelt looked at me skeptically. "Yeah, sure. Hey, what were you two talking about after the Gathering anyway?"

"Nothing! Great StarClan, why does there always have to be a reason?!"

Creampelt narrowed her eyes. "Hmm, ok then. I guest there doesn't HAVE to be a reason. But I'm keeping and eye on you. I have a feeling that something is going to happen, and that it won't necessarily be good." She then backed away into the crown, but not before bumping into the tom in front of her. "Sorry," she mumbled, then narrowed her eyes at me, brought her paw up to her face, pointed at herself, then me, and disappeared into the group of cats.

I shivered. Besides being the biggest klutz in the world, Creampelt could also be very freaky. I just hoped she wouldn't find out about Roseglow.

X Rowanwing X

"You're not going, are you?"

Roseglow looked at me, eyes wide. "I- uh- I don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed. "Yes you do. You agreed to meet Reedheart at the Moonpool tomorrow night. You aren't going, right?"

Roseglow's eyes widened even more, and she whispered to me, "How do you know about that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you forgetting that I have the best hearing in the Clan? You know it's against the warrior code."

"I know," she admitted. "But it's only one night. What could go wrong?" She then got up and walked away.

I sighed again, watching her leave. _A lot could go wrong,_ I thought solemnly. _A lot._

X Roseglow X

_It's finally time,_ I thought eagerly. _Tonight is the night I meet Reedheart at the Moonpool! _

I had been distracted all day. I had never hunted worse, and I daydreamed during patrol. I couldn't wait to see the handsome StreamClan tom again. I fidgeted nervously in my nest, waiting for everyone to fall asleep, until at last, all was silent. _It's time._

I crept out of the warriors den, looking around the clearing before slithering through a hole I put in the bramble wall earlier that day. Once I was out, I ran, all the way to the Moonpool.

At the top of the hill, I stopped, panting, looking around. And there he was. He looked up from the pool, and saw me.

"You came!"

"Of course I came, silly," I called, sprinting down the hill and into his soft fur. "I love you."

He purred and began to groom my head, and I pressed up against him, my throat rumbling as well.

X Creampelt X

As I peered through the bushes, I gasped. Reedheart HAD come to see Roseglow! He was breaking the warrior code, and he knew it! This was bad, this was bad, this was BAD!

Hmm. But they _did_ make a cute couple.

I had followed him when he left camp. I knew he was up to something, and as his only littermate I had to make sure he was ok.

I moved to the next bush, gazing through the leaves. He was talking to her next to the pool. He dipped his paw into the water, and scooped out a fish. He pushed it towards her. She took a bite, then wrinkled her nose. He laughed. She said something to him, then ran off.

My hopes plummeted. Was she leaving? Was there no romance? He didn't look to sad, though. Just patiently waiting, playing with the water with his paw.

Then she came back with a mouse in her jaws. She pushed it towards him, and he stuck out his tongue. She said something again, and he rolled his eyes and took a bite, trying hard to swallow. He then got up and playfully chased her around the Moonpool.

I smiled. There was no way I would ever get them apart without being seen. I plopped down on the dirt and rested my hands on my paws, shaking my head playfully at my brother. _Hopeless..._

X Reedheart X

I woke up with a start. Roseglow was sleeping next to me, and I could see the sun coming up over the hill.

"Roseglow. Roseglow! Get up," I meowed, prodding her with a paw. "The sun's coming up. We have to go!"

"Wha..." she replied wearily, opening one eye. She suddenly sat up. "Oh no. We have to go. See you in... 5 sunrises?"

I purred. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ok," she smiled, turning to run down the hill. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I called after her, grinning from ear to ear.

X Roseglow X

"Reedheart, I'm pregnant."

It was 2 moons after our first meeting, and we still saw each other all the time. It was early morning, and he was grooming me before we both went home.

He stopped licking my fur abruptly. "That's wonderful news!" He meowed joyfully.

"Yes, I know," I replied distractedly. "But who will they live with? We can't both have them."

"Hmm, you're right," he said, thinking. "Oh, I know! How about they are born and raised in OakClan, not knowing who their father is, then when they are old enough, tell them and bring them to StreamClan!"

"That's a brilliant idea," I purred, licking his shoulder. I turned to see the sun coming up. "See you at the Gathering, then?"

"Of course, my love."

"Ok, bye then!" I then turned and began to walk down the path. Suddenly, Rowanwing jumped out of the bushes.

"You're PREGNANT?!" he hissed.

I jumped back, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Creampelt and I were worried about you two, so we agreed to split watch and follow you."

I sighed, frustrated. "Please don't tell anyone! Please! I need them to think you are the father!"

I knew that would convince him. His eyes widened. "Fine," he growled, "but only if you don't sneak off to see Reedheart while you are pregnant."

Hmm. Fair enough. "Done," I mewed, and began to walk down the hill, Rowanwing following after.

X Rowanwing X

"The kits are coming!"

I whirled around to see Featherstep, the medicine cat, racing into the nursery. _Roseglow..._

I ran to the entrance to the den, pacing back and forth. I couldn't bear to hear the beautiful she-cat's wails of agony coming from inside. Her pain seemed to last forever, until finally, it stopped.

"You can come in now," Featherstep called from inside. "You have a tom and a she-cat."

I sighed from relief, and stepped inside to see my precious Roseglow looking fine, with two bundles of fur at her side. The tom looked just like his mother, big and strong, with rusty red fur, while the she-cat, on the other hand, looked more like Reedheart, skinny, frail, with dark brown fur.

Roseglow began to speak. "The tom is Redkit, and the she-kit is Lakekit."

I purred. The kits were perfect. To bad they weren't mine...

Roseglow seemed to read my mind. "You'll make an excellent father."

"No," I said, shaking my head. I stood up. "No," I repeated louder.

"Rowanwing, stop-" Roseglow hissed, standing up and leaving Redkit and Lakekit on the ground, mewling for food.

"No, Roseglow," I meowed, my voice cracking. "They need to know."

Featherstep looked at me warily. "Know what?"

I turned and padded out of the den, with Roseglow and Featherstep, each carrying a kit, behind me. Roseglow had a devastated look in her eye, and it broke my heart to do this to the cat I loved. But it had to be done.

"I," I announced, "am not the father of Redkit and Lakekit."

The rest of OakClan turned to ke, whispering among themselves.

"Reedheart of StreamClan is."

At this the Clan erupted in yowling, protesting to what I had said.

"Stop!"

Beechstar pushed forwards, looking at Roseglow. "You know you have broken the warrior code, and must be punished." The crowd murmured agreement, and Roseglow lowered her head.

"But," the leader continued, "who can punish love?"

The onlooking cats fell silent, and Roseglow looked up hopefully.

"Mossfur, Rainfoot, go find Reedheart of StreamClan." The two warriors called nodded with confusion, then ran off.

"Love is not a thing that can be controlled," Beechstar proceeded. "Love just happens. Poor Roseglow didn't mean to fall in love with Reedheart; she just did. And we shouldn't punish two beautiful young kits because of this. I know it is a against the warrior code, but is that really fair?"

Warriors around the clearing were beginning to nod their heads, and I looked to Roseglow in relief.

"To throw out this family would be a waste of two very talented warriors, and two shapers of our future. So what do you say?"

I looked around at the slowly nodding cats, and I began to chant. "Let them stay. Let them stay. Let them stay."

"Let them stay. Let them stay. Let them stay."

I watched in wonder as the rest of the the Clan began to join in, and I turned to see a smile slowly spreading across Roseglow's face. She gave me a look that said _thank you _loud and clear, and I realized I was glad to call this cat my friend.

Suddenly, the warriors who were sent out raced back in, Reedheart in between them.

"Reedheart," Beechstar purred warmly. "Do you love this she-cat?"

Reedheart looked into Roseglow's eyes, and all I could see was love.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Oh, Reedheart," Roseglow purred.

"And do you love him?" Beechstar asked Roseglow.

Roseglow looked over her shoulder at me.

"Say yes," I prompted.

"Then yes, I love him more than anything in the world." She then stepped towards him, burying her nose in her fur. The crown cheered as Featherstep nosed Redkit and Lakekit towards their parents. Seeing them together made me think I was watching the happiest family in the world.

And at that point I knew, everything was going to be all right.


	7. Saturdays in StarClan

**Challenge for EmberClan**

**Saturdays in StarClan**

Hollyleaf was sitting on the couch, texting.

"Are you going to help with this mouse stew or not?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," she mewed distractedly, turning on her stomach.

"Hollyleaf!" The cat in the kitchen meowed impatiently, coming out to reveal Cinderpelt. She was in an apron, and holding a pot of stew.

Hollyleaf groaned. "What's the big deal, anyway?"

Cinderpelt tapped her foot. "We're having Firestar over for dinner, of course! Come on, help me!"

Hollyleaf stood up, and walked into her room. "Whatever," she said, and slammed the door.


	8. Beyond the Trees

**Challenge for EmberClan**

**Beyond the Trees**

Since I first opened my eyes, I had looked at the trees surrounding our camp and wondered, _what's beyond those trees?_ I had stood for hours, staring, trying to make out what was behind the branches. The other kits would call to me, saying, "Come, Hollykit, play with us!" But I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking, _what's beyond those trees?_

Then I became an apprentice. My mentor, Robinflight, took me on a tour of our territories, and I saw, finally, what was beyond the trees around our camp. The marsh, the pines, the dirt, all of it was beautiful, I couldn't stop staring. I thought it would never end, that is, until we came to the boarder.

"Stop here," Robinflight instructed. "This is the end of our territory." And on the other side of that sent marker, stood a solid line of trees. _What's beyond those trees?_ I stared at them as we turned back for camp, wondering and wondering. _What's beyond those trees?_

Then, my first Gathering arrived. On the way there, we crossed the boarder, entering the other Clan's territory. Everything, the oaks, the leaves, were so beautiful, but then we arrived at the bridge, and we had to stop to cross. And on the land opposite me, marking another Clan's territory, was a line of trees. I stopped to think, w_hat's beyond those trees? _I stared at them, but was shoved across the tree bridge by Robinflight. All during the Gathering, I didn't hear a single announcement. I couldn't stop thinking, _what's beyond those trees?_

Then I became a warrior. I proudly took the name Hollyheart, and fought and hunted bravely for my Clan. The moons passed, and at long last I was called for battle. The battle took us beyond the trees I saw before crossing the tree that connected to the island. It was beautiful. The grass waved in the breeze, and the air smelled of heather. I drank it all in like fresh water. We met our enemies, and battled ferociously. After we won, while being called back to retreat, I noticed a line of trees along the edge of their territory, near a path. _What's beyond those trees? _I heard my friends call for me, and I ran back to them. Our deputy died two sunrises later, due to infected scratches, and I was appointed deputy in his place. As I stood apon that rock, receiving my cheers, I barely made out those trees in the distance. I couldn't help thinking, _what's beyond those trees?_

Then, I became leader. After many moons of being a loyal, hard-working deputy, it was time for our leader's long, well lived life to end. He had lost his ninth life fighting greencough, and it was time for me to receive my nine lives. As my medicine cat and I padded towards the Moonpool, we came to the trees. We passed through them, and I was amazed by the beauty on the other side. The moss, the streams! When we reached the Moonpool, and I dipped my nose into the pool, I drifted off to sleep. As I arrived in StarClan, I noticed a line of trees along the edge of the clearing. I cocked my head, thinking, _what's beyond those trees? _Before I could investigate, StarClan warriors appeared, and my ceremony began. At Tue end, after receiving my last life from my old leader, I got one last look at the trees. _What's beyond those trees?_

Then, after many, many moons of good leadership, my life came to an end. I died in my sleep, peacefully. I felt a sensation like floating, and woke up in the clearing. My old leader was standing above me.

"Welcome, Hollystar," he purred. "Welcome to StarClan. We've been waiting for you. Shall I help you get settled?"

I sat up, looking around. There, at the edge of the clearing, were those trees.

"I'll catch up with you," I mewed. "There is one thing I must do first." With that, I raced towards the trees.

What can I say? I've always been curious.


	9. Nightmares

**Challenge for NerdClan**

**Nightmares**

"Foxkit, time for bed," my mother called from the nursery. "You too, Moonkit!"

"Come on, mom," I whined. "Just one more game?"

"Fine," she replied, "but that's it!"

I leaped into the air happily. "We can play Clan!" I decided. "I'll be leader, and you be deputy!"

"You were leader last time," Moonkit whined, looking at me sadly. I couldn't bear the look in her eyes, so I gave in.

"Fine," I hissed. "You can be leader." Moonkit squeaked happily, scooping up a pile of dirt and sitting on top. I started to give out orders to invisible warriors.

"You like me, don't you," Moonkit suddenly stated.

I turned to look at her, confused. "What makes you say that," I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"You let me be leader," she announced matter-of-factly. "There for you like me."

"I do not," I hissed turning back to deliver imaginary commands. "I just realized that it was unfair."

Moonkit rolled her eyes. "Sure, Foxkit," she sighed.

My mom reappeared at the nursery entrance. "Now it's really time to come in," she called to us. "You need all your beauty rest for playing tomorrow!"

I stopped giving out deputy commands and turned towards the nursery. "Race you there," I called to her, speeding towards the nursery as I spoke. I could feel her breath on my tail as she ran behind me.

I raced through the entrance, falling into nest. "I... beat... you!" I panted, exhausted. I barely managed to plaster a smug smile on my face before my friend ran in.

Moonkit frowned, gasping g for breath. "You got a head start," she complained, but her mother, Leafsong, scooped her up with her tail.

"It's not nice to point paws," she scolded gently, grooming Moonkit's head with her tounge. "Foxkit beat you fair and square."

Moonkit wriggled around, trying to get out of her mother's grasp. "All right, all right, he won," she hissed. I sat up triumphantly, giving my mom a smile. She purred at me. I glanced at Moonkit to see her giving me the evil eye, warning me not to rub it in. She slithered out from Leafsong's hold and scurried to her nest.

"Well, bed time for you two," my mom said, nosing me in our nest. She curled up around me, and wrapped her tail around me. I yawned, looking at Moonkit in her nest. My eyes began to feel heavy, and I fell into a deep, deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I was standing in the center of camp, pacing. For some reason I couldn't explain, I was really stressed out. There were wails coming from the nursery, kind of like the ones I heard when Moonkit was born. I looked at the entrance, and for some reason, I really wanted to go inside and see if the cat in there was alright_

_Suddenly, our medicine cat came out from the den. "Foxclaw, you can come in now," she called, looking at me._

_Foxclaw? Was that me? I must be a warrior in this dream, I thought to myself. Hmm, Foxclaw. I like it. I glanced back at the nursery. The medicine cat began to look impatient, so I ran towards her._

_I walked in, and saw Moonkit on the ground, except bigger. She looked full grown, in fact. And at her belly, there were two small, mewling bundles of fur._

_She looked up at me, purring. "Congratulations, Foxclaw," she meowed. "You're a father!"_

_I gasped, looking at the kits. A father? A FATHER?! To Moonkit's kits? I was Moonkit's mate?! I had trouble breathing. I couldn't be a father. Not to these kits. I was only a kit myself!_

_"Come see them," Moonkit invited, looking at me strangely. She pushed a kit towards me._

_My eyes widened, and I slowly backed away towards the entrance. As I approached, though, the medicine cat blocked the entrance. She began to slowly advance towards me._

_"Don't you want to see your kits?" she inquired._

_Moonkit had gotten up now, and also began to slowly paid towards me, a kit in her mouth. "Come on, Foxclaw," she said in a sing-song voice. "Come and see your baby."_

_I looked from the medicine cat to Moonkit. They were closing in on me, and now both had kits in their mouths. My eyes widened as they cornered me, and I tried to run, but they were too close..._

"No!" I screched, sitting up with a start. I was back in my nest, and Moonkit, a kit once again, was sleeping in the nest next to mine

My mother sat up, trying to shake off sleep. "Is everything alright, Foxkit?" she asked, looking at me worried. I was really petrified by the dream, because it took me a minute Ute to realize what she had just said.

"Foxkit?" I asked, suddenly overrun with joy. "I'm Foxkit!"

My mom looked confused. "Yes, you are, honey. Why wouldn't you be?"

I flattened my ears, embarrassed. "No reason," I weakly replied.

My mom twitched her ears, still confused. "All right then, honey," she meowed, pushing me back into sleeping position. "Just go back to sleep."

"Ok, mommy," I mewed, closing my eyes. I listened to the rustle of the leaves above the nursery roof and soon, I was fast, fast asleep.


	10. Family Resemblance

**Challenge for Clan of Clouds **

**Family Resemblance**

I must be strong,

Be smart,

Be brave

I must be pretty,

Be loyal,

I must behave

My daddy was the strongest,

My mommy was kindest,

They always ask and ask and ask

"Where's the family resemblance?"

Lionblaze saved the lake,

Cinderheart is loved by all,

Great grandfather was Firestar,

Under all the pressure, I take the fall.

I'm shy, I'm timid,

I like to be alone

But apparently my family resemblance must be shown.

I am not strong,

Or smart,

Or brave.

I am not pretty,

Or loyal

I can't behave.

Family resemblance isn't all in me,

I am my own cat, just wait and see,

I have potential,

I have cause,

I don't have family resemblance

So what?


	11. Love Story

**Challenge for EmberClan**

**Love Story**

Hello. Welcome to WindClan, little kit. My name is Heathertail. I trust you've heard my name around camp before? I thought so.

So, how do you like your home, little kit? Where have you seen? The medicine den? Oh yes, that is a very nice place. I just love the smell the herbs, and the warm feeling Kestrelflight gives the place. No, the herbs aren't for snacking. They are for healing. Why? Did you eat some?

And over there? Have you explored the warrior's nests? As you can see, we WindClan warriors sleep out of dens, where we can see the stars. It's how we know that StarClan is watching us. No, it isn't cold. Well, it was on first night as an apprentice, for I was used to the snuggly warmth of the nursery. But you get used to it. I can hardly tell now.

And there, in that dip right there, is where Onestar sleeps. He has a den, over there, but he never uses it. He insists on sleeping with us. I admire that. He wants to be near his warriors, and appear to us not as our commander, but as our equal. Onestar is very smart.

Oh, you've already visited the elder's den, I see. Did you hear any stories? Ah yes, that story is my favourite, too. We fought very bravely in that battle.

You want to hear a story from me? Oh, I don't know any good ones. A story about me? You want a story about me? Like what kind of story? I know the story about when WindClan was exiled by Brokenstar, and we came back with the help of Firestar. I know the tale of when Scourge came to the forest, and all the Clans teamed together to fight him off. Or when we went on the Great Journey. Now that is a story...

Oh, I see. You want a love story. Well, I have had one little clash with love...

Oh no, it's much too unimportant. It doesn't matter. Seriously, you don't want to know about it.

Ok, fine. I'll tell you.

This is a story about my first love. My love with a ThunderClan cat named Lionblaze.

* * *

We were both young when I first saw him.

I can close my eyes now, and the flashback starts. I was standing there. In the Gathering in summer air.

I could see my friends, see the leaders, the cats. I could see him make his way through the crowd and say hello.

Little did I know.

His name was Lionpaw, and we were talking happily, but Breezepaw said stay away from ThunderClan. But I was standing in the clearing, begging you, "Please don't go!"

And he said, "Heatherpaw, meet me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all you have to do is come. I'll be the leader and you be the deputy. It's a love story, Heatherpaw come please."

So I snuck out to the boarder to see you. We kept quiet because we would be dead if they knew, so I closed my eyes. Let's forget these boarders for a little while.

And me and Lionpaw, we were playing in the grass, even though Breezepaw said to stay away from ThunderClan. He was everything to me, and I was begging him, "Please don't go!"

And he said, "Heatherpaw, meet me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all you have to is come. I'll be the leader and you'll be the deputy. Its a love story, Heatherpaw come, please."

But soon I got tired of waiting, and wondering if he was ever coming around. My faith in him was fading, so I met him in our caves, underground.

And I said, "Lionpaw, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I've been waiting for you but you never come."

Was this in my head? I didn't know what to think. He lowered his head, and shuffled his paws and said, "I'm sorry Heatherpaw but you have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know, but I talked to my sister and she might tell the whole clan. It's a love story, forgive me Heatherpaw, please."

We were both young when I first saw him.

* * *

There. That is the story of my first love. Was that a good enough story for you?

Oh, look at you, you poor dear. You look like you're about to fall asleep right on your paws! Come on, little kit, I'll get you to your nest.

Sweet dreams, little one. I hope you never have to feel love the way I did.


	12. Where Did I Go Wrong?

**Challenge for EmberClan**

**Where Did I Go Wrong?**

_"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night._

_Had I known,_

_How to save a life"_

_-The Fray._

* * *

I feel so guilty now, looking back on the day. I know now, that if I just opened my eyes, took them off of Meadowtail for at least a moment, Lichensong would still be alive. But no, I had to be a self-centered, ignorant mousebrain. I had to not be able to see past my own nose.

Lichensong was my best friend. She was always there for me when I needed her. We did everything together. We trained together, we fished together, we learned to swim together. We played together, we endured boarder patrol together, we went to Gatherings together. We were made apprentices together, and we're made warriors together too. We were inseparable, that is, until Meadowtail came along.

Meadowtail. The gorgeous silver she-cat, whose green eyes were like the sweetgrass that grew outside the camp. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and I couldn't take my eyes away.

While I began to see Meadowtail more and more often, I didn't notice Lichensong's spirits fading. I didn't see her loneliness as she watched Meadowtail and I laughing the warm greenleaf mornings away. I didn't notice her cold exile while we snuggled in the warrior's den those freezing leafbare nights. I was cruel to her, and if I looked up for a second, she wouldn't have died. She wouldn't have drowned.

It sounds odd for a RiverClan cat to drown. But somehow, some way, Lichensong did it. All I remember that day is running to the riverside, to check and see if she was ok, and greeting me the sight of my beautiful friend lying in the water, limp, her eyes full of sorrow. I watched in horror as she slowly slid beneath the waves, not struggling at all, not even once. I leaped in immediately, trying to get her out, but by the time I did, my best buddy was dead.

I took her back to the camp, grief overflowing in my mind. I couldn't believe it. Lichensong, my long-time friend, was lying at my paws. And it was all my fault. I ignored her. I left her alone. And all for Meadowtail.

Meadowtail. That she-cat whose beauty blocked all my senses. The one who drew me in, leaving Lichensong in the cold. Those green eyes like shards of sea-glass, piercing my soul like a love arrow.

I mourned that night like no cat has ever mourned before. I cried all night, so loud StarClan could hear me. And I wanted them to hear. I wanted my cries to reach Lichensong, and let her know I was sorry. Because I was. I was truly, truly sorry.

If only I'd known. If only I'd known how to save a life. Lichensong's life.

But Meadowtail knew how. And she did. She saved my life.

I was surprised. After what happened, I began to believe that Meadowtail was an evil creature, whose loveliness was just on the outside. But was I wrong. Meadowtail turned out to be the most caring, most understanding she-cat ever. She helped me. And while I was with her, I learned a few things about her. Like that her brother died. It made me feel like I could trust her.

After the "accident", Meadowtail refused to leave my side. My grief had taken over my common sense, and I convinced myself that it was all my fault. I refused to eat, but Meadowtail coaxed me to nibble on the fish. I started to lose control sometimes, and began to lash out at people, trying to find someone to blame, but Meadowtail was patient with me. When I got so out of control where I had pinned her to the floor, claws out, screeching things like, "You monster! You made me murder Lichensong! You deserve to die!" she would narrow her eyes and say my name.

"Stormheart!"

Then I would be back. I would crawl off of my friend, and lower my head. But she wasn't mad. She knew my sorrow. Having a friend like Meadowtail is the reason I got through this hard time.

Then I learned Meadowtail was expecting my kits.

I was finally happy again when I heard the news. I knew somewhere up there, Lichensong was watching and smiling at me, happy I had recovered so well. When the kit was born, we agreed to name our one little she-kit Lichenkit, in Lichensong's honor. Lichenwing, our little daughter, grew up to be a warrior RiverClan could be proud of.

Thank you, Lichensong. I will never forget you.


	13. Silence

**Challenge for NerdClan**

**Silence**

Snowkit walked out into the clearing

Silence, silence surrounding him

He took a young mouse and started eating

Silence, silence covering him

Being a kit, he began to play

Silence, silence enveloping him

Until the owl took him away

Silence, silence smothering him


	14. All Lost

**Challenge for LightClan**

**All Lost**

As I looked around the clearing, my heart broke.

There were only four warriors left. Two queens. Three kits. One apprentice. And me. The leader.

Greencough, that's what did this to us. After defeating the Dark Forest, I expected life to get better, for all of us. But no. The once great ThunderClan has perished. Has gone.

No, I am not Bramblestar, if that's what you're wondering. No, the greencough stole all nine of his lives one night, along with the single life of Squirrelflight, our deputy. No, I am Leafstar, formerly known as Leafpool.

Peculiar, isn't it? I never thought that I would become leader. No one else did either. They all expected Lionblaze to become leader. But that all changed when he, too died of greencough.

Jayfeather died of greencough as well. We had no medicine cat, and I was the only cat in the Clan with medicine knowledge.

That is why I was voted leader. The Clan believed that if I had nine lives, I wouldn't die as quickly, and be able to save my Clan. I wish it was so.

So far, I have only lost one life. But me Clanmates weren't so lucky. Everybody was lost to the greencough. We only have Dovewing, Ivypool, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Daisy, Sorreltail, Lilykit, Seedkit, Dewkit, and Cherrypaw left.

The hollow was infected, it was easy to tell. It smelled of sickness and death, of sorrow and anger. And fear. Fear was the strongest stench in the camp. Everyone was afraid, afraid that they were next.

Cherrypaw suggested we move to a new home, because of the greencough and death that had infected our hollow, our home. I agreed, and we set off. Dovewing suggested the mountains, and we traveled there. But, things didn't go as planned.

The walk was too much for Seedkit, and she died one night from the cold. We all mourned her. The greencough, it turns out, was inside Mousewhisker the entire journey, and we lost him too. Daisy, who was weak from lack of training, fell behind one day, and we never found her. Our clan was slowly fading to nothing.

Despite the tragedies that struck our Clan, we pushed on. We had to make it.

Leafbare met us on the mountain, and we were all struck with the icy blast. Dewkit got so frostbitten on his toes, we left him and Sorreltail tucked in a hollow tree, promising to come back for them. Then we pressed on.

At last we found the Tribe of Rushing Water'sncave. By now, all that remained of our group was Dovewing, Ivypool, Foxleap, Likykit, Cherrypaw, and me. We rushed inside, to be greeted by Stoneteller himself. He said we were welcome to join his Tribe.

I sent Dovewing and Ivypool to go back for Sorreltail and Dewkit. Stormfur and Brook went with them. They soon returned, with both Sorreltail and Dewkit safe and sound. Lilykit and Dewkit were both moved to the nursery, where they were warmed up by a thousand queens. Cherrypaw met the to-be's, who gave her a nest in their den and showed her around the cave. My three remaining warriors were all welcomed into the Tribe, Dovewing and Ivypool made prey-runners, and Foxleap a cave-guard. I, myself, was welcomed to have my nest in the Cave of Pointed Stones with Stoneteller, as an equal. As I looked around the cave, I saw my Clanmates looking happy for the first time in moons.

Maybe there was hope after all.


	15. Monster Inside

**Challenge for LightClan**

**Monster Inside**

I stepped outside, yawning as I exited the apprentice den. I looked around the clearing, heading over to the fresh-kill pile. As I stopped down to grab something, I heard a voice call behind me.

"Look, ugly finally woke up! Had a nice nap, ugly?"

I flattened my ears and turned my face so couldn't see it. "Shut your mouth, Ashpaw," I hissed angrily.

"Ooh," Ashpaw taunted from behind my turned back. "The ugly kitten is angry at me! Aww, poor ugly kitten! Does he need his mommy?"

This last remark made me really mad, and I whirled around to face Ashpaw. "You keep out of my face, or else," I growled, then turned and ran into the forest.

I ran as hard as I could, until I came to rest at a small puddle of water. I bent over to drink from it, and caught a glimpse of my reflection.

_They're right, _I thought to myself, _I'm hideous._

I stared at my torn up face for a minute, then turned to go back to camp, the word _ugly _echoing in my brain the whole way back.

* * *

"Ugly, ugly, ugly!" Ashpaw taunted, I leaped at him, claws out. Blood gushed from his fur as I clawed at him wildly.

"Birchpaw... Birchpaw... Birchpaw!"

I woke with a start. Ashpaw stood over me, a look of mock pity on his face.

"Having nightmares, ugly?"

I hissed, and got up to go on patrol. My anger was boiling up and up. I felt the desire to shred something, anything, but I fought it down. I needed to be calm.

As I padded back to camp, I saw Ashpaw sitting at the fresh-kill pile. "Ugly monster," he whispered at me.

My claws sprung out, and I fought to keep calm. _Calm, calm, calm, ugly. _I growled under my breath, and turned to go to the apprentice den. No, I wouldn't let Ashpaw boss me around.

* * *

My dreams were filled with Ashpaw's face and his voice chanting, "Birchpaw's and ugly monster! Birchpaw's and ugly monster!" over and over again. I was angry. Very angry. I was so upset that I clawed at the plants and trees as I passed them. I needed to take this anger out on someone, something. And I knew exactly who.

Ashpaw.

Ashpaw and I were put in the same hunting patrol one day, and told to hunt together in a pair. This was my chance. I was ready to get revenge for all the bullying, all the torment. When we were well into the wods, I pinned Ashpaw down.

"What are you doing, ugly?" he sneered."Don't you know I'm not prey?"

"Oh, I know," I hissed in his ear, "I know you aren't prey." I slid out my claws. Ashpaw's eyes widened in horror.

"This will teach you not to call me 'ugly'"

With that, I began to slash at Ashpaw's fur. He fought back, but was no match for the anger that had been boiling inside me for too long. I clawed at his chest. I slashed at his face. I attacked him until Ashpaw stopped fighting. I got off him, and at once realized what I had done.

_I am a monster,_ I thought in horror. I placed my paw on Ashpaw's bloody chest, relieved to feel his heart beating.

A stick cracked behind me, and I could hear a warrior calling for us. I was horrified. I turned and sprinted away, paws thudding on the dirt as I ran for my life, going g and never coming back, the word 'monster' echoing in my head the whole way.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

That day, one apprentice in that hunting group was seriously injured, and the other went missing. There was no scent of badger or Fox, and no one knew exactly what happened. When Ashpaw healed, he refused to tell what had happened, perhaps because he felt guilty of all those years of teasing.

Birchpaw ran for two days and two nights, finally collapsing from exhaustion and dying in his sleep. StarClan welcomed him, showing that they had, in fact forgiven him. He visited Ashpaw in a dream and said he was sorry, and Ashpaw forgave him, the two parting as friends.


End file.
